


Just Start Loving Me

by just_a_winchester



Series: Momentary Magnetism [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Coming Out, Dating, Drama, Fluff, Friendship, Happy Ending, Homophobia, Hurt/Comfort, LGBTQ Themes, Love, M/M, Magic, Romance, Slow Burn, Violence, relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-14 22:44:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18061610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_a_winchester/pseuds/just_a_winchester
Summary: Magnus is a warlock living in New York City. Alec is a bartender who gets in trouble one night after work.Neither of them are prepared for what happens next.Title of the fic taken from "Love On the Brain" by Rihanna.





	1. Alleyway Shindig

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magic appears at the most convenient of times. 
> 
> Warning: this chapter contains some violence and homophobic slurs/offensive language. Please read at your own discretion.

It was cold in Brooklyn. Ice broke into the cracks in the concrete footpath like lines of glass. The buildings were slick with frost and dew. Alec could taste smoke and sweat on his tongue, the remnants of a long night of bartending stuck to the inside of his mouth. New York was supposedly a city that never slept, but Alec felt like he was the only person awake - although, it was four-thirty in the morning. He exhaled, his breath clouding in the air, and shrugged the jacket he'd taken from lost property further around his chest. The material pulled tightly across his shoulders; he'd been stupid to forget his jacket at home on a night like this.

His shift at the club had been long and exhausting, and he was ready to get home and crash into his bed. Unfortunately, Brooklyn had others plans for him. 

He didn't take notice of the alleyway as he passed it, head ducked low against the cold. Something grabbed the collar of his jacket, and he let out a cry of surprise as he was yanked backwards, pulled into the alleyway and slammed roughly into a wall. His head hit the bricks behind him with a sharp smack. 

There were three of them, all of them big, brutish and ugly. One of them had a hand pressed against Alec's chest, pushing him against the wall. The other two held his arms, trapping him. It took him a moment to get his bearings, to consider his options - all three men were bigger than he was. He was outnumbered. Defeat swept through him, kindling a fire of fear and adrenaline at the back of his throat. He forced himself to go limp, to not struggle, to show he wasn't a threat. 

'My wallet's in my pocket,' he said. 'Just take it.'

The man with his hand against his chest grasped at Alec's shirt, digging his fingers tightly into Alec's sternum. 'We don't want your money,' the man snarled. Alec could smell onions on his breath. 'We saw you leaving that faggot club.'

A different kind of fear dug it's claws into Alec's stomach. These weren't just assholes - these were homophobic assholes. He should have guessed that the area would have some intolerant people hanging about, but he hadn't thought about the risk as a bartender. But people like this didn't discriminate by job description.

'You a man fucker?' the guy holding his left arm asked. Alec breathed hard through his nose. He could feel anger and shame surging through him, panic and fear a close second, and he wondered why he felt like he had to be ashamed of himself. It wasn't like he had done anything wrong.

'Of course he is,' the third guy growled. He was the biggest of the lot, thick muscles sticking out from his shoulders and neck. 'He's probably getting off on this, the sick bastard.'

_Fuck_. 'I don't want any trouble,' he started. He wasn't able to make his point, not that it would have much difference; the guy holding his shirt spat in his face, a thick blob of spittle landing on his cheek and mouth. Alec gagged, pushing against the two men holding his arms instinctively. The fight or flight drive to get away from the threat was pulsing in his veins, a warning siren blaring in his ears. 

The first punch followed soon after, snapping his head to the side and making his ears ring. He felt a fist drive into his gut, slamming his back against the wall. Fingers curled into his hair and wrenched his head down, and he hit the ground with a heavy thud. There was another fist to the face. A kick to the chest, and pain bloomed through his side. Alec curled into himself, protecting his head with his arms as more kicks hit his stomach, his ribs, his legs, bruising and battering and hurting, hurting, hurting...

A voice shouted nearby, loud and commanding. Alec felt a rush of heat above him, heard one of his attackers bellow furiously, and the blows mercifully stopped. Heavy footfalls faded into the distance. The silence that followed was blissful. Alec shuddered, shifting slowly against the cold ground underneath him. He hurt all over; every movement sent ripples of pain through him. Breathing was difficult, and he coughed as he pushed himself up, confused by his attacker’s sudden withdrawal.

A man was standing nearby, facing the alleyway, one hand slowly lowering to his side. His hair and face glittered in the dim light, and when he turned to Alec, he could have sworn the man's eyes were glowing bright blue, sparks flying.

Alec blinked, and the glow was gone. The man surged forward, helping Alec sit up against the wall behind him. The movement made him wince, and he pressed a hand into his side. His face felt numb, though whether that was from the cold or from the beating, he wasn't sure. 

'Are you okay?' the man asked. He had a nice voice, deep and soft. Alec nodded. The smell of burning metal was oozing off of the man like cologne, filling Alec's mouth with a bitter taste. He checked the man's eyes; they were a dark colour, but definitely not blue, and definitely not glowing. He put down what he’d seen to the blows to the head, a trick of light.

‘Thank you,' he said, his voice strained.

'You're welcome,' the man said, and he smiled warmly, his goatee stretching around his mouth. 

'How did you get rid of them?' Alec asked. The man was smaller than him, and he wouldn't have been able to fight off three big guys like that even if he hadn't been taken by surprise. The man raised an eyebrow at him, but Alec could see wariness swirling in the man's gaze.

'What do you mean?' the man said, tilting his head.

Alec hesitated, and then he shook his head. 'Never mind,' he mumbled. He wasn't in the mood to be asking questions that weren’t going to get an answer. He stuck out his hand. 'Help me up?'

The man grabbed his hand and pulled; Alec groaned in pain as he was hauled to his feet, his whole body protesting when he straightened. He leaned heavily against the wall, breathing hard through his nose as his head swam. The man hovered nearby, hands floating an inch away from Alec's back, like he was afraid Alec was going to fall. Alec had to admit that he was also a little worried he might collapse.  

'We should get you to a hospital,' the man said worriedly. ‘Those fucking assholes...’

Alec shook his head. 'No,' he growled. 'No hospitals.' He could already see the trajectory of that plan - the doctors would ask why he'd been assaulted, the police would get involved, his family would find out and then he'd have to explain why exactly he'd been attacked, why he was in the area. It was a path he didn’t want to walk down.

'Okay...where do you live?' the man asked. He sounded unconvinced that Alec didn't need a hospital, but he didn't push for it. Alec appreciated that. 'I could call you a cab, or an Uber.'

'Not far. I'll walk.' Alec pushed off the wall, and immediately regretted that decision; he slumped back against the wall and swore, clutching at his side.

'Seriously, are you sure you don’t want to see a doctor?'

'I'm fine,' Alec said through gritted teeth. The man observed him evenly, and then grabbed Alec's arm, pulling it over his shoulder and taking Alec's weight before he could protest. The two of them headed up the alleyway and out onto the street, walking unevenly. Alec's boots scraped on the concrete sidewalk. He could hear himself breathing ragged, shallow breaths that rattled in his throat. He wondered if his ribs were broken.

'You don't have to do this,' Alec said after a while. They'd both been quiet for some time, concentrating on walking in step as well as they could. 

'Of course I do,' the man said. 

Alec almost smiled at the sincerity in his voice. 'I'm Alec.'

'Is that short for Alexander?'

'It’s just Alec.'

Alec heard the man let out a huff of amusement. 'Nice to meet you, Alexander. I'm Magnus.'

 

* * *

 

The elevator in Alec's apartment was broken, a fact he'd forgotten until he made it into the tiny foyer. He let out a groan when he saw the handwritten sign someone had left there earlier - "elevator's fucked, call a repairman please" - and grabbed the stairwell's railing, shifting his weight off of Magnus. The thought of climbing the stairs on his own made him want to sit down and cry. Instead, he grimaced at Magnus. 

'I'll be fine now,' he said, waving his hand. 'My roommate's home.' Magnus watched him from the bottom of the stairs; Alec could feel eyes on his back as he painfully ascended the stairs. He made it three steps up before he had to stop and take a breath, almost bent in half. Two flights of this was going to be hell. 

Alec suddenly felt a hand pressing into the small of his back. 'I think I'll stick around a while,' Magnus said, looping Alec's arm back over his shoulders. Alec tried to protest, but Magnus shushed him. Slowly, they made it up the stairs, progressing step by step. It was only now, in the sharp light of the building, that Alec took notice of what Magnus was wearing; a pink mesh shirt, leather pants and boots with heels. Glitter sparkled on Magnus's cheeks, arms, hair. He must have been out tonight, maybe even out at the club where Alex worked. He wondered if they’d crossed paths before Magnus had somehow come to his rescue.

Alec's hand shook when he tried to unlock the door; his key scratched the wood around the lock until he finally caught it and let himself in. He shuffled through, using the end table they kept by the door to keep himself upright. Magnus closed the door behind them and helped Alec through to his bedroom, where Alec sank gratefully into the mattress. He was glad Jace was a heavy sleeper - the guy could sleep soundly through a fire alarm - because he wasn't sure he had the energy to explain what had happened. 

'Do you have a first aid kit?' Magnus asked, reaching for the bedside lamp. Alec's room was thrown into a soft glow, the furniture casting shadows on the walls.

He shook his head. 'All we have is some Tylenol and a handful of bandaids.' He didn't mention that the reason they didn't have any medical supplies was because Jace kept on doing stupid shit like getting into fights and depleting their supplies. 

'Where?'

'Bathroom.'

Magnus left, leaving the door propped open slightly behind him. Alec managed to get his jacket off, and tried to bend and peel his boots off, but the movement placed pressure on his injuries and he let out a hoarse grunt, breathing through the new wave of pain he'd stupidly inflicted on himself. He leaned back and used his feet to flick his boots off, and then stood to peel off his jeans. He got the material halfway down his thighs, but bending hurt his chest and he sat back on the bed miserably, taking shallow breaths to minimise the pain.

There was a soft tap on the door, and Magnus entered, holding a glass of water, a damp towel and a packet of Tylenol. He set the items down on the bedside table and took in Alec's pathetic expression. 'You doing okay?' Magnus asked. 

Alec gestured at his jeans, that were sitting halfway down his thighs. 'I, uh. Need help.'

Magnus's eyes trailed to Alec's legs and he nodded. He helped Alec stand once more and was swift but careful, apologising profusely when he jostled Alec as he stripped off Alec’s pants. Alec sat when his jeans made it to his ankles and kicked them off and into the corner, cheeks hot with embarrassment. His legs were a mess of half-formed bruises and small grazes from where they had dragged on the ground and kicked. He poked his thigh and his skin blanched white, returning to a half-formed blue - that was going to hurt more tomorrow than it did right now. 

Magnus sat on the bed beside him, the damp towel in his hands. He handed Alec the glass of water and the Tylenol wordlessly, and Alec took them gratefully, popping two of the pills and washing them down.

‘May I?’ Magnus asked, gesturing at Alec’s face. Alec nodded, and Magnus leaned in close and dabbed at Alec's face with the towel, wiping away the blood and dirt that had accumulated on his skin. Alec hissed every now and then when something stung, but Magnus was gentle, his hands touching Alec's skin lightly. It was almost nice, despite the circumstances, and Alec closed his eyes after while. He could feel heat radiating from Magnus's body, could almost taste the scent of metal and smoke and aftershave. 

'You've got a nice place here,' Magnus said softly. 

Alec let out a snort. 'That was almost believable.'

'I meant it. It's cozy.'

'Well...thanks.' Alec wondered if Magnus had been in a situation like this before. His actions felt almost practiced, like he had done this a million times, saving someone from violence and taking them home. Alec trusted him, though besides the fact Magnus had saved him from his fate of becoming a human punching bag, he couldn't explain why. There was something warm about him, an air of calm that made Alec feel serene, almost peaceful. Maybe it was because he didn’t feel like he had to hide who he was around Magnus. 

It was some time before Magnus was done. He'd cleaned up Alec's face as best he could, but Alec knew there was wasn't much more either of them could do, given his refusal to get professional help. Exhaustion was seeping into his bones. The pain was still there, but it was distant, like a boat out on the harbour. 

Magnus helped him into bed. Alec was almost tempted to ask him to stay, but he knew that was a bad idea for a number of reasons. He was already dreading the thought of having to explain what had happened to him to Jace - Jace knew he worked at a club, but he didn't know that it was a queer-friendly club. He didn't even know Alec was gay. Alec didn't want to go down that road of having to explain why he was attacked, having to add that it hurt all the more because it wasn't just their assumptions, that he _was_ gay, that he wasn't just a circumstantial victim. But he knew Jace wouldn’t let him avoid the topic completely.

The moment his head hit the pillow, he was already drifting to sleep. He heard Magnus murmuring quietly, shuffling around his room. He was dimly aware of the man leaning over his bedside table and writing something on a piece of paper. And then the door was closing softly and Magnus's footfalls were retreating, and Alec was thankfully, finally, passing out. 

 

* * *

 

Alec woke to the sound of the TV, muffled through his closed bedroom door. He shifted in his bed and grimaced when the movement shot pain through multiple parts of his body. With a groan, he opened his eyes. 

He didn't entirely remember getting back to his apartment last night, but he remembered the events leading up to it. The assault, Magnus, walking back here in the dark...he looked around his room. There was a blood-stained towel sitting on his dresser; his jeans and boots were in a sad pile in the corner. He pushed up off the bed, leaning forward and holding his arm across his chest. God, he just wanted to go back to sleep and not wake up until he didn't feel like one giant bruise.

He threw back the duvet and swung his legs out. He grabbed a pair of sweatpants from by his bed, groaning as he bent to pick them up, and pulled them on, hiding the bruises on his legs.  Alec used the dresser as a prop to get to the door, and he ducked his head out into the short hallway to see if the coast was clear - he could hear Jace out in the living room, the sounds of a video game blaring, which meant that Simon was probably here, which also meant that Clary was probably here, which just added two more people in the apartment that Alec would have to avoid. Alec barely had the energy to keep himself in an upright position.

He snuck across the landing to the bathroom, using the walls and door frames to keep himself upright. Their bathroom was small, just big enough to fit a shower, sink and toilet. Alec took a piss and then went to the sink to wash his hands. He lifted his gaze to the mirror, and was unsettled by what he saw. His face was a bloated mess, lumpy and bruised almost beyond recognition. His jaw was shadowed by a dark purple bruise, and one of his cheeks was swollen, an angry-looking cut splitting his skin. 

How the hell was he going to explain this?

He splashed his face with water and ran a hand through his hair before stepping back out into the hallway, heading for his bedroom. If he timed it right, he could hide in there for days without seeing another living soul.

'Alec, hey!’

Or not.

Alec didn’t move, and when Jace came into view he couldn’t meet his friends eyes. Jace was grinning widely, still in his pyjamas. His smile quickly faded when he saw Alec's face.

'Oh, fuck. Shit, Alec, what happened?' Worry passed over Jace's face like a cloud, his voice urgent and insistent, his hand gripping Alec’s bicep like a vice. It was normally Jace who got into fights, Jace who came home with a bloody nose or scrapes and bruises and a story to tell. And Alec listened, because Jace was always ready to tell him all about how he'd fought off an asshole at a bar, or had a tousle with a guy at the gym. Jace was always ready to throw the first punch, and Alec was always ready to listen to his story and tell him off. 

Alec shrugged his friend's hand away. 'Nothing. Some guys jumped me outside the club last night.' He already felt sick, the thought of having to lie to his best friend a weight he didn’t need on his conscience right now. He headed into his bedroom, hoping that Jace would get the hint that he didn't want to talk about it.

He didn't.

Jace followed him in, standing by the door, like he was afraid that if he got to close, Alec would break, but if he left, Alec would get hurt again. 'That doesn't sound like nothing, Alec, that sounds like assault.' He was more serious than Jace usually was, any attempt at deflection or humour burned away by concern. Alec sometimes wondered what it would take to make Jace treat things seriously - he guessed he'd just found out. 

'It's fine. I'm fine,' he said. He was sick of saying that already. He sat on the edge of his bed, closing his eyes and grimacing at the wave of dizziness and nausea that ran over him. 

'You don't look fine,' Jace insisted. 

'I'm _fine_ ,' Alec repeated. He was aware that he was breathing harder than was normal, aware that he looked like he'd gone ten rounds with a meat tenderiser and lost, aware that his arm was still pressed tightly across his stomach like he was trying to hold himself together. He didn't look fine; he certainly didn't feel fine. But he didn’t want to deal with this shit right now.

Jace crouched by the bed, his hand curling in the duvet cover beside Alec's thigh. His eyes darted down to where Alec had his hand pressing into his ribs, and back up to Alec's face. 'Tell me what happened,’ he said urgently.

’I already did.’

’Something else is going on, Alec, I can tell. Just tell me-‘

'No!' Alec snapped. 'Will you just get out?’ He was angry, angry that Jace wouldn’t stop, angry that he couldn’t rest, angry that any of this had happened in the first place. He couldn’t give Jace what he wanted.

Jace’s mouth pulled into a frustrated pout, but he stood. He closed the door behind him a little harder than was necessary, and Alec sighed. He could have handled that better, but at least Jace would be gone for a little while. He sagged into the bed, lying on top of the covers. He was glad he didn't have work for a couple of days; maybe he could call in sick until he could walk without grimacing, and they’d never have to know about any of this.

He rubbed his face and reached for the Tylenol on his bed side table. His hand brushed against a piece of paper on his bedside table, and he picked it up, the Tylenol momentarily forgotten. It was a note from Magnus, the cursive handwriting neat and elegant, and Alec couldn't help but soften when he read it.

 

_I hope you're okay._

_Give me a call if you're feeling up to it._

_\- Magnus._

_555 *** ****_

 

Magnus. The one good thing about this, the one thing that excited Alec as much as confused him. He couldn’t help but feel connected to him, with this shared secret between them. Magnus had saved him. Magnus was someone he didn’t have to hide from, didn’t have to push away with angry words. Magnus, someone he didn’t know but still felt connected to.

Magnus, who Alec was sure was hiding something.

He went back to sleep with the note clutched tightly in his fist, dreams of indecision and uncertainty swirling in his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading!
> 
> This is the second part of my Momentary Magnetism series, focused on Alec and Magnus and their relationship. This is not a sequel, but rather another story I came up with recently. 
> 
> The first chapter is mostly just setting up the situation, letting our characters meet and making leeway for drama. Please let me know what you thought, I appreciate any and all criticisms/compliments! We'll see how we go with updates. 
> 
> xoxox - j.a.w.


	2. Propter Secretum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus has some unfinished business to attend to.

When Magnus finally left Alec's apartment, it was light outside, the sky grey overhead. It looked like rain, or maybe even snow if it was cold enough. He hooked his thumbs into the belt loops on his pants, enjoying the cool air that ran through the holes in his shirt. The smell of New York was always a shock to his system, something he wasn't used to yet even after all his time in the city. It was the smell of smoke, gasoline, sewage, and something delightfully peculiar that Magnus had never been able to identify. 

He stretched, reaching his arms towards the sky and easing the tension from his back. Carrying Alec home had worn him out, and the use of magic had left his stomach growling. He headed down the block, making his way to the nearest subway station. He'd stop for food on his way home and probably end up sleeping for the rest of the day; he didn't have any clients scheduled for the day. 

The wave of commuters was already growing in the early light of day. Magnus joined the swell heading into the underground, skipping the ticket booths with a snap of his fingers. He sat in the corner when he got on the train, tapping his dead phone against his thigh and listening absentmindedly to the woman beside him as she whispered out loud while she read. He snuck a peek at the title -  _Fifty Shades of Grey._ She desperately needed some new reading material. He was half-tempted to snatch the book out of her hands when he got off, just so no one else had to listen to the trash. 

He made it back to his place a little while later with a bag stuffed full of Chinese takeout slung over his arm. His apartment was just how he'd left it - cold, empty and dark. He waved his hand, and the apartment came to life, candles blowing into existence, lights switching on overhead. He dropped his bag of food on the coffee table and flopped onto the couch, his boots hanging over the end. He closed his eyes, pinching the bridge of nose. Memories from last night washed over him - finding Alec on the ground, helping him home, the feeling of Alec against his side, Alec's dark eyes staring intensely into his own...Magnus smiled, marvelling at the warm feeling in his stomach. It had been a long time since he'd found himself thinking of anyone in that way. He was worried Alec wouldn't be interested in him, that he wouldn't want to call Magnus and be reminded of the traumatic experience he'd been through. He hoped he was wrong, that despite the circumstances, Alec had felt something too. 

Magnus tapped at his phone, and with a groan he remembered he battery had died last night. He rolled off the sofa and clambered to his feet, jogging to his bedroom and plugging the phone into the charger by his bed. There was a tinny beeping noise as it started up, and he grinned when he saw he had a missed call and three missed messages. Maybe Alec had already called him. He deflated when he saw the messages were from Catarina, and the call from a client who had been pestering him for weeks (something about a love potion gone wrong, through Magnus never used real magic in his actual job). Magnus dropped his phone onto his bed and headed back out to the sofa and his food, disappointed. 

Alec was likely still sleeping, he reasoned as he shovelled stir fry noodles into his mouth. He had to be patient. 

 

* * *

 

It was a little over three hours later before Magnus called Catarina back. He knew she liked to worry, and would probably come to his apartment sooner rather than later looking for him. 

'Where the hell have you been?' she said grumpily when she picked up. 'I was about to come over to see if you were still alive.'

Magnus grinned; she was such a worrier. 'I left early,' he replied. He was in the middle of making a cup of tea, his phone propped between his shoulder and ear. He could hear the sounds of traffic on Catarina's end.

'You disappeared last night and didn't tell me you were leaving. I thought you'd gotten into trouble.'

Magnus rolled his eyes. She'd been right, of course, but he wasn't about to admit that to her. 'Well, I'm fine, but thank you for your concern.'

'Not only that, but I had to crash at Ragnor's last night. Did you know how loud four people fucking could be? Because I sure didn't.'

Magnus dropped the tea bag into the sink and added a teaspoon of sugar, stirring his tea. 'I did know that. I also know that Ragnor likes to put on a show.'

'Ew. I didn't need to know that.' Catarina muffled the phone for a moment, and Magnus could hear her yelling for a cab. There was a loud snap, and then the background noise faded. He heard a rustle, and then a huff. 'So where did you end up last night?'

He lifted his tea and carried it to the counter, sitting on one of the barstools. 'I met someone,' he said truthfully, eager to share his news. He was desperate to tell someone about Alec, desperate to wax poetry about his eyes and his hair and his arms... 

'Oh, who? The blonde?'

Magnus laughed. 'No. Someone else, after I left.'

'Let me guess - dark hair, tall, killer jawline?'

'Sounds about right.' He _would_ kill for that jawline. 

'How did you meet him?'

Magnus nearly choked on his tea at the question. He'd forgotten about the three thugs from the alleyway; more specifically he'd forgotten that they'd all seen him do magic. And he'd just let them go. Like an amateur.

One man he wouldn't worry about; two he could get away with. Two guys spouting bullshit about a man with magic powers was the same as a couple reporting they'd seen an alien making crop circles and stealing a cow. But three men, spouting the same nonsense about a guy who'd attacked them a strange blue light? That was likely to draw attention, and not the good kind. The incident would be investigated, and Magnus would be implicated. There were only half a dozen warlocks in New York at the moment, and it wouldn't take long for the warlock council to figure out who the perpetrator was. And for them, secrecy was all. 

And that wasn't even counting Alec. Magnus wasn't sure if Alec had seen anything, but he wasn't sure he  _hadn't_ seen anything, and that was just as bad.

Magnus dashed across the apartment, his tea abandoned on the counter. He needed to find some pants and head back to the alleyway; hopefully he would find something he could use to track the mundanes down and wipe their memory, even if it was just a trace of DNA. He shuddered at the thought of having to find those assholes again. Damn warlock secrecy laws...

'Magnus!'

He jumped at the loud shout from his phone; Catarina was still on the line, vying for his attention. 

'I'm sorry, Cat, I have to go,' he said quickly, shrugging into a shirt.

'But you haven't finished telling me about last night-'

'Yup, bye.' Magnus hung up and shoved it into his pocket, grabbing his coat from where it hung by the door. He would have to move quickly; the mundanes could have already taken their story to the local police or a news company, which could be enough to spark concern in the warlock community and draw unwanted attention to magic users. He hurried to the door, grabbing his wallet from the coffee table on his way out. 

Alec would have to wait for now. He had some mundanes to track down. 

 

* * *

 

The alleyway was much less foreboding in the daylight, the walls made of a grey brick, light reflecting off the puddles of water on the ground. The street was relatively quiet, most of the businesses closed until later in the day. Magnus ducked not into alleyway as subtly as he could, his coat collar pulled high under his chin. He hadn’t had time to shower since last night, and he still smelled like cigarettes and sweat and smoke. 

He walked slowly down the alleyway, eyes sweeping the concret for signs of the fight from last night. He stopped by the spot where he’d found Alec last night; he could see a couple of spots of dried blood on the dark concrete, and he felt a flash of the same fury he’d felt last night, outraged by the sight of the blood. That could have easily been himself who’d been attacked, or any other number of people leaving a queer friendly bar or club. These men deserved to know what it felt like to feel afraid and overpowered, but to do that would mean he’d have to leave their memories intact. It was a bitter situation.

He turned away, looking further down the alley. An object on the ground caught his eye, and he headed over to it. One of the mundanes had dropped their wallet. Magnus picked it up - he found a bunch of cards inside, a wad of cash (which he pocketed), a couple of condoms (expired, Magnus notes), and a driver’s license. He recognised the photo, but not the address. The man’s name was Albert Green. Not something he would have picked for such a vile human being.

Magnus tossed the wallet back onto the ground but kept the license, holding it in the flat of his palm. With his other hand, he swirled his fingers above the card, blue sparks dancing between his fingertips, and muttered a tracking spell. He felt the tug of the tracking spell in his gut, and the watched as a golden thread of light appeared on the ground, leading from his feet to the end of the alley. Excellent.

He held the card tightly, hurrying up the alleyway and out the other side, following the golden thread that would lead him to Albert and his lackeys. Soon, he would be able to clear up this mess. 

It took Magnus nearly an hour to find Albert's building. It was on the far side of Brooklyn, out near the Upper Bay, and was as boring as Magnus had expected it to be. He let himself in, using a quick spell to open the front door. He checked the names by the mailboxes in the foyer; A. Green lived on the seventh floor. Magnus shoved the license into the mailbox and ducked into the elevator, waiting impatiently during the ride up. His plan was simple - get the location of Albert's friends, wipe his memory, and be on his merry way. And maybe stop for something to eat on his way out.

He rapped sharply on Albert's front door when he got there, tucking his hands into his pockets. An older woman left the apartment next door while he waited, and he smiled politely at her as she shuffled by, earning a disapproving glare in return. He could hear the loud chatter of a TV from the other side, and knocked again, loudly thumping on the door to get Albert's attention. Heavy footfalls sounded towards the door, and then the door was pulled open, the chain hooked into the latch. 

'Yeah?' Albert said gruffly. Magnus definitely recognised him from last night; the man was heavy-set, with a thick beard and teeth that looked like they'd never met a toothbrush. 

'Hello!' Magnus said brightly, leaning against the doorframe. 'Remember me?' He waggled his fingers tauntingly. 

Albert frowned at him, and then realisation dawned slowly across his face, his beady eyes widening. 'You!' Albert snarled, and he promptly slammed the door shut.

Magnus rolled his eyes. Typical mundane. He pressed a hand against the door and muttered a quick spell under his breath; the wooden door shook in it's hinges, and then the door flew out of the frame with a snap, landing heavily on the floor. He stepped through the doorway and over the door. The apartment was small and cramped, with a short hallway, a kitchen to Magnus's left, and a living room to his right. He wrinkled his nose at the sour smell of body odour and cigarettes that permeated the air.

There was a rush of footprints from his right, and he turned to see Albert running at him, a baseball bat posed to swing. He ducked just in time, the bat whistling over his head. It cracked loudly against the drywall, smashing a hole into the plaster. Magnus thrust an arm out and sent a wave of energy towards Albert, pushing the big man backwards and causing him to trip over onto his back. The bat rolled out of Albert’s hand with a clatter.

’Is that any way to treat a guest?’ Magnus said with a huff. He stood, standing over Albert’s dazed body, and raised his hand. He pushed down with his magic, pinning Albert in place. Albert’s eyes bulged in their sockets, his terrified gaze never leaving Magnus as he moved closer.

’What do you want?’ Albert said, his voice weak and gravelly. 

‘Right now?’ Magnus asked. ‘A strawberry milkshake. But I’ll make do with your friend’s names and addresses.’ 

‘And if I tell you that,’ Albert asked, ‘what then? What will you do to me?’

Magnus came to a stop by Albert’s head. He could feel his back and legs starting to ache, the effort of holding such a large  and heavy man still already wearing him down. ‘I don’t want anything to do with you,’ Magnus said with a frown. ‘In fact, the sooner I’m done with you, the better.’

Albert didn’t seem convinced. ‘You’re lying,’ he said.

’I’m really not.’

‘I won’t tell you anything, you freak!’

The calm Magnus had been trying to maintain dissipated like water down a drain. He pushed down, pressing Albert harder into the floor. The floorboards creaked underneath him, groaning with the added weight. Albert cried out as he was slowly crushed, but Magnus felt little sympathy. He’d seen what this monster did on his nights off.

'The two men you were with last night,’ he growled. ‘Give me their names!’

Albert's neck muscles were bulging from beneath his shirt; he was straining against the magic, gasping for air. 'G-Gary Howard and Finn Potter!' he cried out, pressing the flats of his palms into the floor.

'Where do they live, Albert?' Magnus pushed, maintaining the pressure of the magic.

'I don't know, I don’t know!’

Magnus maintained the pressure for a moment longer and then he let go, releasing the magic with a shout. He wasn’t sure if Albert was telling the truth, but he had names, and that would be enough with all the information that was online these days. If he needed more, he knew where Albert lived.

Magnus glared down at the whimpering man below him. Albert coughed pathetically, and stared back at him, fear and anger and defiance burning in his eyes. ‘You’re a monster,’ Albert whispered.

Magnus knelt, his mouth twisting into a frown. 'You call me that, and yet you're the one who attacks innocent people in the middle of the night.' He reached out and Albert shied away, letting out a whimper. Magnus wondered how many other victims this man had, how many times he'd used his position over people to feel powerful. He wondered how they would feel to see the same man turned into a frightened wreck.

’I’m not a monster,’ Magnus said softly, more to himself than Albert. Considering the gratification he was feeling from causing someone else pain, he wasn’t entirely sure he believed it. He reached out and placed his palm on Albert's forehead, pressing his head into the floor; the man stiffened, his chin jolting back, his eyes blank and unfocused. Magnus shut his eyes and whispered the spell for a memory wipe, tracking down the last twenty-four hours in Albert's mind and getting rid of it all. He wished he didn't have to, but he couldn't take any risks. He had to get rid of it all. 

When he was done, a wave of exhaustion washed over him, and he swayed, using a hand to steady himself. Albert was unconscious on the floor - he would be out for a few hours, and Magnus didn't plan to stick around. He hauled himself to his feet and headed for the door, his feet dragging a little. He left the door where it was; Albert deserved so much more than a little property damage. 

In the elevator, Magnus pinched his nose tightly, squeezing his eyes shut. A headache was starting to pound behind his eyes; he desperately needed some coffee. He pulled out his phone with a sigh and tapped the two names he'd been given - Gary Howard. Finn Potter. He'd have to be fast; the longer it took to find them, the more magic it would take to erase their memories. And while Magnus was powerful, he didn't have infinite magic at his disposal. 

One down, two to go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello friends!
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! I can't believe the response I got to only one chapter, thank you all for your lovely comments and kudos :)
> 
> Updates will be tricky, but they will be coming. I have just started a new job so I'm adjusting to shift work and struggling finding time to write. Bear with me. 
> 
> For those wondering: the title of this chapter is in Latin - it roughly translates to "for the sake of secrecy", which I thought was appropriate. Obviously google translate isn't one hundred per cent, so take that with a pinch of salt. 
> 
> Please let me know what you thought, I'd love to hear from you!
> 
> Until next time - j.a.w.


End file.
